Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Grey Fullbuster est un élève turbulent depuis peu de temps dans le cours de Mlle Lucy Heartfilia. Cette prof ne sait plus quoi faire de lui : il est malpolie, énervant et bien d'autre adjectif pessimiste le qualifiant. Pourtant, cette élève semble cacher quelque chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur...


One-Shot bien triste xD !

Personnage d'Hiro Mashima.

~...~~~~...~~~~~...~~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~

_ Grey ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Une jeune prof s'énervait une fois de plus contre un élève qui avait l'habitude de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. La jeune femme s'appelait Lucy Heartfilia. Elle était agée de 21 ans et débutait à peine sa carrière d'enseignante. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'elle enseignait au lycée Fairy School et son accueille avait été des plus chaleureux. Elle s'était très vite intégrée à l'ambiance générale. Les élèves étaient tous très sympathiques en sa présence ou plutôt... Presque tous. Dans la classe, où elle était la remplaçante de l'ancienne prof de maths qui était partit en congé maternité, elle devait faire face à un cas d'élève particulier. Elle se posta devant le bureau du dénommé Grey et le fixa, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne riait pas. Celui-ci l'observa, avant de souffler lourdement. Il débuta d'une voix pleine de nonchalance :

_ Je n'ai rien fait mademoiselle.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

Lucy savait déjà qu'en ayant voulu être enseignante, elle aurait du se préparer au fait de rencontrer des élèves turbulents. Voilà à quoi se résumait le quotidien de Lucy Heartfilia depuis maintenant déjà un mois : s'énerver contre son élève, qui faisait tous en cours... Sauf le suivre ! Finalement, la cloche sonna, permettant à tous les élèves de partir. Grey se leva et s'en alla de même ; elle ne le stoppa même pas pour le punir, elle était tellement épuisée. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'élève dans sa salle, Lucy retourna à son bureau, puis prit ses affaires avant d'aller en salle de prof. Il était midi, c'était donc la pause commune de 1h30 aux élèves et aux professeurs. En arrivant dans la salle, elle trouva son amie assisse à une table en train de manger. Elle avait de long cheveux blancs et était d'une beauté à en faire jalouser plus d'un. Elle alla la rejoindre avant de se poster face à elle.

_ Salut Mirajane !

_ Ah tiens salut Lucy ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda la dénommé Mirajane.

_ Huum, moyen. Je viens de sortir de mon cours où y'avait Grey... Laissa sous-entendre Lucy.

Lucy avait pris l'habitude de se confier à Mirajane et de lui raconter tous ses problèmes. De ce fait, Mirajane était totalement au courant du problème que rencontrait Lucy avec Grey.

_ Pourtant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, c'est bizarre : tu sais Grey est vraiment un élève calme dans les autres cours. Il suit bien, il participe même des fois, et puis surtout, il est parmit les élèves ayant de superbe note ! Raconta Mirajane.

_ Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive pas aussi dans mon cours alors ? Je comprends pas. S'appitoya Lucy.

Lucy se sentait vraiment abbatue. Elle commença à manger son sandwich, songeuse. Peut-être que Grey avait des soucis chez lui ? Non, même si c'était cela, ça n'expliquerait pas son comportement étrange uniquement dans son cours. Peut-être aussi tout simplement, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'aimer, mais il devait quand même bien se tenir en cours, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante ! Elle se fit couper dans sa réfléxion par l'entrée dans la salle, du directeur. Il était de petit taille, à l'âge avancé et se nommait Makarof Dreyar. Il salua rapidement chaque professeur avant de se diriger vers Lucy. Il salua Mirajane puis se tourna vers Lucy :

_ Mademoiselle Heartfilia, vous allez bien ?

_ Oui monsieur Dreyar, et vous donc ? Demanda Lucy.

_ Je vais bien, je vous en remercie. Répondit-il chaleureusement.

_ A vrai dire, je suis venue ici pour vous parlez de quelque chose : de l'élève Grey Fullbuster. Il m'a semblé remarqué que les notes qu'il a dans votre cours sont plutôt basse, et comme c'est un bon élève, j'aimerai vraiment tout faire pour qu'il remonte sa moyenne. C'est pour cela que je me disais que se serait bien si vous pouviez lui donnez quelques cours particulier. Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda Makarof à la fin de son explication.

Lucy réfléchit à la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Et puis qui sait, peut-être que Grey finirait par s'ouvrir à elle et changerait de comportement.

_ Cette idée me plaît beaucoup. Répondit Lucy.

_ C'est très bien, j'en informerai Grey alors. Bon, bais sur ce, je repars à mon bureau, j'ai énormément de travail à faire. Après cela, Makarof s'en alla.

_ Lucy, t'es vraiment motivé pour faire ça ? Demanda Mirajane, légèrement sceptique.

_ Oui, puis qui sait, Grey changera peut-être. Annonça Lucy.

Mirajane hôcha la tête, son amie avait peut-être raison. Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent par la suite tranquillement, en discutant de leurs derniers potins du jour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy alla dans la salle où elle devait de nouveau avoir cours avec Grey. Celui-ci arriva en salle accompagné des autres élèves, mais avant d'aller s'installer, il posa sur le bureau de Lucy un papier, avec un air mécontent. Lucy troublée, pris le papier mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser de question, il alla s'asseoir. Elle lut le papier et vit que le directeur avait informé Grey de ses nouveaux cours particuliers pour faire remonter ses notes en maths. Ca devait donc être pour cela, son air légèrement enragé. Lucy s'avait que la tâche ne serait pas forcément facile, mais néanmoins, elle était prête à relever le défi. Elle se leva face aux élèves, puis débuta enfin le cours, une nouvelle résolution bien ancrée en elle...

A la fin de la semaine, le vendredi soir, le premier cours particulier pu enfin débuter. Lucy s'assit face à la table de Grey puis commença à lui demander de faire quelques exercices qu'il avait vu cette semaine en cours. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il termine. Lucy voyait bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être ici. Sûrement aurait-il préféré traîné avec ses amis. Comme par exemple avec cette jeune fille qui s'appelait Jubia déjà, qui était amoureuse de lui et ne cessait d'aller le voir. Bien que Grey n'ait jamais montré d'attachement profond à son égard. C'était pour elle un peu bizarre de les voir si proche. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa mission, et observa Grey avant de lui demander :

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Non. Répondit-il froidement.

Lucy ne dit plus rien. Il allait être vraiment compliqué pour elle de trouver une solution mais elle ne comptait pas renoncer à sa mission. Elle comptait à tout prix relever ce défi. Que ce soit pour elle, comme pour lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança :

_ Grey, arrête toi deux secondes. Demanda Lucy.

Celui-ci stoppa d'écrire puis observa Lucy avec une expression neutre. Elle reprit alors la parole.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches, ou si je t'ai fait quelque chose, mais j'aimerai que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te comportes aussi mal en mon cours et pourquoi tu ne suis pas ou même participes pas. Je sais, que dans les autres cours tu le fais. Explique-moi Grey. Raconta Lucy.

Grey ne répondit rien. Il resta silencieux. Lucy néanmoins vit rapidement dans son regard, comme une expression de regret, mais elle ne resta à peine que quelques secondes, avant de disparaître puis que le masque indéchiffrable du visage de Grey ne réapparaisse.

_ Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je ne te forcerai pas à le faire, mais j'aimerai cependant, que tu fasses quand même des efforts. Explica Lucy.

Lucy souffla légèrement après cela. Elle continua par la suite à lui donner d'autre exercice et à vérifier s'il avait bon. Elle tenta de se dire que si au moins elle arrivait à lui faire remonter ses notes, ce serait déjà bien partit...

Le lundi matin en arrivant en salle des profs, Lucy croisa Mirajane.

_ Salut Lucy ! Alors c'était comment ce premier cours avec Grey vendredi ? Pas trop dure ? Je voulais te le demander plus tôt, mais j'avais pas eu une minute à moi. Rougit légèrement Mirajane.

_ T'étais avec Fried hein ? Questionna narquoisement Lucy.

Mirajane rougit plus à cela. Lucy rigola légèrement avant de répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posé :

_ Sinon avec Grey, bais c'était normal. Au moins, il était calme et faisait les exercices que je lui demandais. Par contre, il parlait pas. Déclara légèrement abattu Lucy.

_ T'en fais pas ! C'était le premier cours, c'est normal que ça marche pas tout de suite, faut laissez un peu de temps, je suis sûre que ce sera plus facile après ! L'encouragea Mirajane.

Lucy sourit à cela. Mirajane avait toujours les bons mots pour réconforter les gens. Elle aimait vraiment passez du temps avec elle. C'était une véritable amie qu'elle avait trouvée en Mirajane.

_ T'as raison ! Je vais pas m'abattre pour ça ! Se réconforta Lucy.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Lucy donnait des cours particuliers à Grey. Et alors que l'espoir de lucy s'évaporait un peu plus à chaque fois, Grey fit quelque chose qui la surprit au plus haut point :

_ Heu... Mademoiselle, vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment on fait cet exercice ? Demanda Grey en rougissant légèrement.

Lucy en fut surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une demande. D'habitude, il l'ignorait toujours. Elle sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Voyant que Grey attendait sa réponse, elle se reprit néanmoins en vitesse.

_ Oui ! Bien-sûr Grey ! N'hésites pas à me demander quand tu as besoin d'aide.

Après cela, elle lui expliqua l'exercice, avec attention pour qu'il comprenne bien. Finalement, se dit Lucy, tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu...

Une fois arrivé chez elle après son cours particulier avec Grey, Lucy téléphona à Mirajane. Elle avait tellement envie de lui raconter le grand progrès qu'il y'avait eu aujourd'hui. Au bout de quelques secondes, le téléphone se décrocha :

_ Allo Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_ Tu sais pas la meilleure ?

_ Non tiens, dis moi.

_ Grey m'as parlé aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour un exercice qu'il ne comprenait pas ! C'est la première fois ! Je suis contente, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant ! S'enthousiasma Lucy au bout du fil.

_ Je suis contente pour toi ! Depuis le temps que tu me parles de tes échecs avec Grey, je suis contente qu'il y'ait du progrès. Taquina légérement Mirajane.

Lucy rougit légèrement à cela. Il était vraiment que maintenant qu'elle en prenait conscience, elle parlait, ces derniers temps, beaucoup de Grey. Mais elle chassa vite fait son malaise de sa tête. Après tout, elle était sa professeur, elle avait donc bien le droit d'être contente quand il faisait des progrès. Mirajane lui parla ensuite quelques peu de sa relation avec Fried. Lucy était vraiment contente pour elle. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent ainsi un bon moment, avant de finalement raccrocher. Lucy se leva, se prépara à manger, puis s'installa tranquillement devant sa télé. Elle vivait seule, et n'avait pas de petit ami. Elle avait prit l'habitude par ailleurs de passer ses vendredis soirs devant la télé ou devant un livre. Elle aimait bien cette vie tranquille, bien que quelque fois, il était vrai qu'elle aurait bien aimée avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour partager sa vie. Soudainement, à cela, l'image de Grey s'imposa en son esprit. Sous le choc, elle sursauta et laissa tomber au sol son assiette. Elle se ressaisit bien vite, et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer. Ce qu'il venait de se passer la troubla énormément. Mais elle ne préféra pas trop y penser. Finalement, après cela, elle n'eut plus faim. Elle s'installa dans son lit, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit profondément. Dans son sommeil, elle rêva d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais qui lui faisait un sourire, qui étrangement, réchauffait son coeur...

Un jour, alors que Lucy se promenait dans les couloirs, elle aperçut au loin Jubia se jeter rapidement dans les bras de Grey et lui faire un baiser. Elle se stoppa face à la vue de cela puis se rapprocha des deux jeunes gens.

_ Mademoiselle, les baisers sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissements. Expliqua Lucy, le plus calmement qu'elle le put.

Etrangement, elle avait envie de retirer en vitesse cette fille des bras de Grey. Mais une fois de plus, elle se reprit en main. Jubia lui jeta un regard noir, mais se retira néanmoins, ne voulant pas avoir de problème.

_ Jubia, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! Répondit légèrement irrité Grey à Jubia.

_ Mais Jubia aime Grey-sama ! Et Jubia veut le lui montrer ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec vigueur.

_ Bien vos histoires ne me concerne pas. Juste que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Est-ce clair ? Interrogea Lucy.

_ Oui mademoiselle. Répondirent ensemble Grey et Jubia.

Après cela, Jubia s'en alla rejoindre ses amies. Alors que Lucy s'apprêtait aussi à partir, Grey lui rattrapa l'épaule avant de déballer en vitesse :

_ Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne suis pas avec Jubia ! S'excita Grey pour tenter de faire comprendre cela à Lucy.

Mais il se reprit bien vite en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ E-enfin, je veux dire... Heu... Au revoir mademoiselle ! Il s'en alla rapidement.

Lucy n'avait pas réagit une seule fois. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Grey lui avait dit tout cela, mais néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle fut soulager qu'il lui dise qu'il ne sortait pas avec Jubia...

Deux mois passèrent rapidement. Les grandes vacances allaient débutaient. Tout les élèves étaient heureux et attendaient avec impatience la sonnerie du dernier cours pour pouvoir s'en aller. Une fois que la sonnerie eut retentit, une cohue d'élève se précipita vers la sortie du lycée Fairy School. Néanmoins, une prof est un élève restèrent eux dans une salle. Il s'agissait de Lucy et de Grey. C'était aujourd'hui leurs derniers cours particulier avant les vacances, et bien qu'il y'en aurait de nouveau encore à la rentrée, cela fit un peu mal au coeur à Lucy.

_ Alors heureux que ce soit les vacances ? Demanda Lucy avec un léger sourire.

_ Plutôt oui. Répondit gaiement Grey.

Et oui ! Désormais, il n'y avait plus de problème entre Grey et Lucy. Grey avait stoppé sa mauvaise attitude et ses notes remontaient même de plus en plus avec le temps. Tout cela, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lucy. Désormais qu'elle avait appris à connaître Grey, elle savait qu'elle garçon intelligent il était. Il était de même très mature pour son âge et c'était toujours avec plaisir que Lucy avait des discussions avec lui.

_ Bien comme c'est le dernier jour, je te laisse partir ! Quel monstre je serai pour te faire travailler ! Rigola légèrement Lucy.

Grey observa Lucy. S'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il adorait chez elle, c'était son rire. Ses pommettes prirent de légère teinte rosée à la voir ainsi. Il se leva et se posta face à elle. Lucy se stoppa dans son rire, regardant Grey. Celui-ci soudainement s'abaissa et fit un baiser sur la joue de Lucy.

_ Bonne vacances mademoiselle. Dit Grey d'un sourire bienveillant, les joues légèrement rouge.

Lucy le trouva craquant à cet instant. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Grey s'en alla presque précipitamment, gêné de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile, puis s'en alla en se passant la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé de son audace qui l'inquiétait même un peu. Lucy dans la classe, posa sa main là où Grey l'avait embrassé. Cette zone lui picotait légèrement, comme si les lèvres de Grey y étaient encore posées. Lucy était rouge pivoine. Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla de l'établissement, se disant que les vacances commençaient d'une manière plutôt étrange pour elle...

C'était les vacances d'été. Il faisait extrêmement chaud. On entendait au loin les enfants rigolaient et jouaient dans les jardins. Le soleil tapait fort mais heureusement, une petite brise de vent permettait de ne pas étouffer. Lucy était assisse sur son balcon, à observer la ville et laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup et trouvait le temps long. Lucy aimait bien l'ambiance de l'école et à vrai dire, ne pas y être lui manquait un peu. Heureusement, de temps en temps, elle faisait quelques sorties en compagnie de Mirajane, et d'autres amis. C'était sa petite consolation. Elle souffla bruyamment et n'eut pour réponse, que le bruit des oiseaux qui chantaient perchés sur les arbres. Il restait environ un mois avant la reprise des cours, et elle attendait ça avec impatience. De même, même si elle ne voulait pas complètement se l'avouer, le fait de ne pas voir Grey, lui manquait beaucoup. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de le voir régulièrement, que le fait de ne pas le voir, faisait extrêmement bizarre pour elle. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne cesse de penser à lui. Et c'était ce qu'il lui faisait peur. Lucy n'était pas stupide. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était sur une pente dangereuse à penser constamment ainsi, à son élève. Elle aurait espéré qu'avec les vacances, sa fixation sur lui se calmerait un peu, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle posa son dos au sol exaspérée et regarda alors les nuages dans le ciel. A présent, elle se demandait réellement si tous ces cours particuliers avaient été judicieux. Néanmoins, elle ne put approfondir plus longtemps sa réfléxion car la porte sonna. Sur le coup, elle arrêta de respirer. Et si c'était... Nooon ! Je deviens folle là ! Se gifla mentalement Lucy. Elle se leva précipitamment, et alla ouvrir la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Mirajane. Et bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de Grey, elle fut un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas lui. Mirajane vit la moue légèrement déçu de Lucy et compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Lucy se reprit bien vite, et fit entrer son amie à l'intérieur.

_ Et bien, tu en fais un tête. Dis-moi tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit Mirajane à l'affût d'une moindre réaction chez Lucy.

Et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Lucy devint instantanément rouge tomate.

_ Ah ah ! J'avais raison... C'est Grey c'est ça ?

Lucy n'osa rien répondre. Ce que Mirajane pouvait être perspicace parfois ! C'en était effrayant !

_ Tu n'arrives pas à oublier le baiser qu'il t'a donné, je suppose ?

Lucy pouvait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Etait-elle si simple à déchiffrer ?

_ Ah Lucy ! Tu sais comme ça devient compliqué. Je pense que tu t'en doutes et que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais, tu sais que tu aurais vraiment dû éviter de tomber amou...

_ Non ! Ne dis rien ! La stoppa précipitamment Lucy.

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était ça. Les signes ne trompaient pas. Mais jamais elle n'aurait le droit d'accepter cela. Pas tant qu'elle serait son professeur, et lui son élève. Ce genre de relation était mal vue. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'avenir de Grey. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mirajane s'avança et prit Lucy dans ses bras en voyant sa détresse.

_ Tu sais Lucy, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais... Vu que tu passes par la même chose qui m'était arrivé, je vais te raconter. Fried, à l'époque, était mon élève et j'étais son professeur. J'étais follement amoureuse de lui, et je le lui avait dit. Il m'avait avoué lui aussi m'aimait. Le problème, c'est qu'on la appris et des tas de problèmes nous sont tombés dessus. Je me suis fait renvoyé de mon ancien lycée, et donc j'ai atterrit ici. Ca a été très dure pour moi. J'ai beaucoup souffert de cela. Trois ans après tout cela, alors qu'il était déjà diplômé depuis longtemps, il est venu me retrouver et m'a demandé si je pouvais nous accorder une chance. Bien évidemment, j'ai acceptée. Durant tout ce temps, je ne l'avais pas oublié une seule fois. Et puis bais maintenant, nous voilà.

Lucy se recula à l'entente de cela, choqué. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela. Entendre l'histoire de Mirajane la rendit plus triste encore. Ils avaient surmontés énormément de chose.

_ Lucy, je ne te dirai pas quel choix tu dois faire ; sache que peu importe ton choix, je sais qu'il sera difficile, qu'il y'aura plein de conséquence... Mais juste, je serai là pour t'épauler et te conseiller. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet !

Lucy émue face à la déclaration de Mirajane, s'avança et la serra fort dans ses bras. Mirajane était décidément une amie d'une vie ! Après ce moment d'émotion, Mirajane resta avec Lucy tout le reste de la journée. Elle s'amusèrent, rigolèrent et firent les folles. Pendant un moment, Lucy oublia tout ses problèmes, et ça, c'était grâce à Mirajane.

On était la veille au soir de la rentrée. Lucy appréhendait ce retour. Elle avait peur de se trahir en la présence de Grey. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle entra dans son bain et tenta de se détendre. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Stresser n'était décidément pas la bonne chose à faire. Puis, elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve, comme le lui avait fait comprendre Mirajane. Celle-ci s'était montrée particulièrement attentionné avec Lucy. Elle s'était occupé si gentiment d'elle, que Lucy ne savait même pas si toute une vie suffirait à la remercier. Le fait que Mirajane lui ait racontée son histoire, qui n'était pas facile, rendait Lucy extrêmement fière. Fière que Mirajane ait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui raconter cela. Lucy se dit alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se démoraliser. Si Mirajane avait su se relever, elle se devait de bien agir. Elle était désormais prête à affronter l'épreuve qui l'attendrait demain.

Le lendemain, Lucy arriva de bonne heure au lycée. Elle avait une petite boule au ventre à l'idée de revoir Grey. Alors qu'elle allait tourner à un couloir, elle se bouscula dans quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de celui qui ne cessait d'envahir ses pensées. Son coeur se stoppa net. Néanmoins, elle se devait d'agir comme si de rien était. Elle ignora donc la douce chaleur qui envahit tout son corps et parla :

_ B-bonjour Grey ! Alors ces vacances ? Bégailla légèrement Lucy.

_ S-superbe mademoiselle et les vôtres ? Rétorqua poliment Grey.

Il n'oubliait pas le baiser qu'il lui avait donné sur la joue à la veille des vacances. Ce souvenir lui fit prendre des couleurs.

_ Elles étaient bien merci. Mentit Lucy en tentant de paraître à l'aise.

Il y eut après cela un cours silence vite coupé par l'arrivé spontané derrière Grey de Jubia.

_ Grey-sama ! Vous avez tellement manqué à Jubia ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Cependant, elle se calma bien vite lorsqu'elle le vit en compagnie de Lucy. De son côté, Lucy sentit une colère monter en elle. Elle prétexta alors devoir se rendre en salle des profs et laissa seul Grey et Jubia. Les voir à deux lui faisait mal au coeur, et cette fois-ci, bien plus que la première fois quand c'était arrivé dans le passée. Grey, quant à lui, n'avait pas lâché du regard Lucy et avait donc vu l'expression qui était passé sur son visage... La jalousie. Il en était sûr et certain. Ou du moins, il l'espérait de tout coeur. Il sourit face à cela. La prof l'avait décidément manqué. De son côté, Lucy arriva en salle des profs et embrassa Mirajane. Elle la serra tellement longtemps que celle-ci comprit ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tu l'as déjà revu c'est ça ? Chuchota Mirajane.

Lucy hôcha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix en cet instant.

_ Courage ! Tenta de la motiver Mirajane.

_ Hmm ! Gémit faiblement Lucy.

Mirajane sourit chaleureusement. Elle se revoyait totalement en Lucy. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on fasse pour elle à l'époque quand elle était dans cette situation : elle emmena Lucy près de la machine à boisson, pour lui donner un chocolat chaud. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur contre la tristesse. Lucy l'en remercia à voix basse. Elle aurait besoin de force, car après tout, on était à peine au premier jour de la rentrée...

Le vendredi soir de la fin de cette première semaine de reprise, les cours particuliers reprirent également. Bien que désormais, Grey n'ait que des bonnes notes. Il était changé. C'était finit pour lui l'insolence et la mauvaise attitude. Il ne restait en lui que du sérieux. Lucy lui corrigeait quelques uns de ses exercices qu'il venait de finir, et ne constata rien à dire.

_ C'est parfait ; il n'y a aucune faute et tu maîtrises parfaitement la formule. Félicita Lucy.

_ Merci mademoiselle.

_ Bien, il est l'heure, tu peux donc partir. Sourit Lucy à Grey.

Grey se leva et après avoir salué Lucy, il s'en alla. Lucy était fière d'elle-même. Elle avait agit normalement durant tout le temps où ils avaient été seul à deux. Elle prépara ses affaires, rejoignit Mirajane à la sortie, puis s'en alla avec elle boire un verre ou deux. Elle l'avait bien mérité !

Le lundi après-midi, tandis que Lucy était en salle des profs pendant une de ses heures de troue, à corriger des copies, Makarof entra dans la salle et alla la voir.

_ Mademoiselle Heartfilia ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Bien merci monsieur.

_ Pour dire vrai, je voulais vous féliciter. J'ai vu les progrès qu'avait fait l'élève Grey Fullbuster, et j'en suis heureux. De ce fait, j'ai décidé que vous pouviez bien arrêter les cours particuliers. Après tout, il n'en a désormais plus besoin ! Rigola gaiement Makarof.

Pour Lucy, c'était un coup de choc. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au jour où les cours particuliers prendraient fin. A vrai dire, elle avait considéré cela comme un acquis et une chose tout à faite banal. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas. Et les paroles du directeur lui rentrait dans le coeur comme un coup de poignard. Elle sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pleurer. On lui demanderait ce qu'il se passerait, et on risquerait de découvrir qu'elle était amoureuse de son élève. Elle se devait d'être forte.

_ O-oh, c'est d'accord. J-j'en informerai Grey. Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

_ Entendue ! Bien, je dois aller voir encore quelqu'un, donc je vous laisse.

Il s'en alla à peine sa phrase finit. Lucy ferma les yeux. Elle se rendit compte que si les cours se stoppaient avec Grey... Qu'est-ce qui les relieraient encore ? Il n'y aurait plus rien. Mais peut-être, serais-ce mieux ainsi. Elle pourrait peut-être ainsi l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Bien, peu importe ce qu'il en soit, les cours prendraient définitivement fin, et rien ne pourrait arrêter cela...

La journée s'acheva pour Lucy avec comme dernière classe, celle de Grey. A la fin du cours, elle demanda à Grey de rester quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, il s'avança vers le bureau de Lucy et attendit qu'elle parle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a mademoiselle ?

_ Non, je voulais juste te dire que... Les cours particuliers prendront désormais fin, p-parce que tu n'en as plus besoin. Annonça Lucy en tentant de rester sans expression.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Grey. Sa tête se décomposa. Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter le fait que tous s'arrête là.

_ Mais mademoiselle, j'ai encore besoin de vous ! Protesta Grey avec vigueur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis voyons ! Tu as des merveilleuses notes et j'en suis très fière. De plus, tu es jeune, je suis sûre que tu dois rêver de pouvoir aller t'éclater les vendredis soirs. Et bien, désormais tu le peux. Déclara Lucy avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Lucy rangea alors ses affaires, prête à partir. C'était fait. Elle lui avait dit. Et elle voulait maintenant partir au plus vite pour pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl. Néanmoins, en s'avançant vers la porte, elle fut stopper. Grey venait de lui attraper la main. Son coeur rata un battement.

_ Je m'en fiche d'aller m'éclater mes vendredis soirs. Je m'amuse déjà énormément dans vos cours particuliers.

Grey avait la tête baissé. De ce fait, ses cheveux lui cachaient les yeux.

_ Voyons, ne fais pas le gamin Grey... Tenta désespérément Lucy.

Elle sentait ses résolutions vaciller. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'accrocher à Grey et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Tout à coup, Grey enlaça Lucy par derrière et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille. Le souffle chaud de Grey sur son oreille extrêmement sensible, rendait toute chose Lucy.

_ Mademoiselle... Je vous aime... Lucy... Chuchota-t-il désespérément.

Lucy crut défaillir sous son aveux. Ses jambes étaient désormais de coton et elle remerciait un peu le fait que Grey la tienne, sinon elle se serait déjà écroulée au sol.

_ Depuis le premier jour, dès que je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. J'ai tout fait pour tenter de contrôler ses sentiments, je t'ai rejeté, je me comportais mal pour que tu me détestes. Oui, je voulais que tu me détestes parce que je me sentais mal de te désirer autant. Je te voulais pour moi seul. Je voulais te toucher, te goûter, sentir ton odeur... Elle est si enivrante. J'ai tellement tenter de résister puis y'a eu les cours particuliers et j'ai craqué. Comment résister quand tu faisais tout pour que je te parle et que je m'ouvre à toi. Lucy, tu me rends fou. Je suis fou de toi. Tu es mon professeur, je devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Oui, plus fort que moi. Lucy...

Grey rapprocha son nez de l'oreille de Lucy et la renifla, comme perdu dans son propre monde. Lucy avait chaud, extrêmement chaud même. Elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner et d'embrasser sauvagement Grey. Elle voulait défaillir sous ses bras puissants. Néanmoins, tous cela n'était qu'un rêve. Ici se trouvait être la réalité, et la réalité ne lui permettait pas de s'abandonner à ce genre de chose. Elle s'éloigna donc à contre coeur de Grey avant de se retourner pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'expression qu'elle vit dans ses yeux l'enflamma encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Mais ce feu, elle se devait de l'éteindre au plus vite.

_ Grey... Pourquoi... Il ne faut pas. Tu ne peux pas. Je suis ton professeur et tu es mon élève. On ne peut pas... Ce genre de chose... Tenta Lucy comme excuse.

Néanmoins, Grey la coupa instantanément en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées d'envie.

_ Mademoiselle... Lucy... Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, je le voie dans ton regard... La charma Grey.

A l'aide de son doigt, il fit le contour de ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Lucy vibrèrent sous son toucher. Cet homme la rendait fiévreuse. Elle voulait s'abandonner, elle se sentait s'abandonner lorsque l'histoire de Mirajane lui revint en tête ; comment elle avait souffert lorsqu'on avait appris sa relation avec Fried. Lucy ferma donc ses yeux et se dit qu'elle devait enfermer ses sentiments au fond de soi. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, toute passion avait disparu. Elle enleva la main de Grey de son visage puis le regarda neutrement.

_ Grey, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se stopper la. Je suis et je resterai ton professeur. Cela ne changera pas tant que tu seras un élève dans ce lycée. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas retourner tes sentiments. Annonça avec calme Lucy.

Non, c'est un mensonge ! Tonna la conscience de Lucy. Grey fit un sourire triste, qui finit d'achever le coeur de Lucy. C'est de ma faute... Pensa-t-elle.

_ J-je vous comprends mademoiselle. Je n'aurai pas du forcer mes sentiments ainsi en vous. Je m'en excuse...

Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui m'excuse, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aimer comme je le voudrais ?!

_ J'aimerai quand même vous faire une demande égoiste... Ce serait d'accepter cela.

Grey sortit de sa poche une petite boîte noir qu'il tendit à Lucy. Elle appréhenda un peu mais finit par ouvrir la boîte. La dedans se tenait une petite chaîne argenté où trônait au milieu une petite étoile qui scintillait. Elle est ravissante... Pensa Lucy.

_ C'est magnifique Grey... Mais je ne peux pas accepter, surtout quand je sais qu'il y'a tes sentiments en jeux là-dedans.

Elle voulut lui retendre la chaîne mais il l'en empêcha.

_ Non, je vous en prie, gardez au moins cela ! Insista avec détresse Grey.

En voyant à quel point il insistait, Lucy ne se sentit pas la force de lui refuser cela. Grey, je t'aime tellement si tu savais... Au point que j'en ai mal ! J'aimerai tant me jeter dans tes bras... Mais je n'en ai pas le droit... Ou plutôt, je suis une trouillarde ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver si on se laissait aller à cet amour... J'aurai trop peur qu'on nous sépare, et alors la souffrance, serait encore pire que celle à cet instant... Lucy dû se retenir pour que les larmes ne coulent pas d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux. Voyant que Lucy gardait la chaîne, Grey en fut soulager. Qu'elle garde cela lui faisait au moins extrêmement plaisir. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe ; il se doutait que Lucy l'aimait aussi, mais il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour garder la tête froide. Cette relation de professeur à élève était le pire barrage possible. Il aurait néanmoins tellement aimé l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer, ce serait égoiste de sa part, et surtout uniquement plus douloureux, puisqu'après il faudrait redescendre de ce bonheur de quelques secondes.

_ Bien, je pense vous avoir assez importunez, je vais m'en allez. Déclara Grey, la tête basse.

Non reste ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Lucy aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire cela, mais dans la vie, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple. Grey s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte près à l'ouvrir lorsque Lucy lui attrapa sa manche. Il se retourna instantanément, se disant que peut-être, changeait-elle d'avis. Mais à peine fit-il cela, qu'elle s'écarta, troublée. Cela se voyait qu'elle luttait contre ses émotions intérieures.

_ J-je suis désolé... Je voulais p-pas ! J-je suis d-désolé, vraim-ment, j-je s-suis d-déso-olé... Bégeilla-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Alors Grey commit l'irréparable. Il embrassa Lucy tout près des lèvres. Il n'avait pas osé le faire correctement, se disant que s'il l'avait fait, les conséquences auraient été plus tragique.

_ Grey... Gémit faiblement Lucy.

Seigneur ! L'entendre l'appeler ainsi n'aidait en rien Grey. Il s'écarta définitivement. S'il ne le faisait pas, ils s'en voudraient tous deux après. En ouvrant la porte, il lui dit néanmoins quelque chose, sans la regarder :

_ Lucy, sache que même si une relation pour le moment est impossible, je ne cesserai de t'aimer, parce que je sais que l'amour que je ressens pour toi, c'est l'amour qu'on ressent une fois dans sa vie, et qu'on ne peut oublier d'un claquement de doigt.

Après cela, Grey s'enfuit en courant. Il fuyait au loin. S'il respirait une fois de plus son odeur, il deviendrait fou. Il fuyait, le plus vite possible... Il fuyait son destin tragique... Lucy quant à elle s'était écroulé au sol, et laissait désormais couler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait piteusement tentée de garder depuis le début. Pour le coup, Mirajane ne lui avait pas mentit quand elle lui avait dit que ce serait une épreuve difficile à surmonter. Lucy se laissa aller ainsi à pleurer un bon moment, tout en se berçant, dans l'illusion que sa douleur s'atténuerait... La douleur d'un amour impossible...

Un mois passa après cet épisode tragique. La vie avait repris de son cour. Lucy et Grey agissaient comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ils respectaient la barrière de professeur et élève qu'ils y avaient entre eux. Lucy avait raconté toute ce qu'il s'était passé à Mirajane, qui l'avait consolé et avait tenté de lui changer les idées un maximum. Quelque fois, Lucy et Grey se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais ils n'osaient jamais se regarder dans les yeux, de peur de faire une bêtise. Il arrivait aussi que des fois, Lucy croise Grey en présence de Jubia, mais elle tentait de faire comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, bien qu'en réalité, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Grey continuait à suivre la bonne voix ; il additionnait les bonnes notes partout, était un exemple de sagesse et de vertu puis surtout respectait les gens. Lucy était fière de lui. Elle avait eu un peu peur qu'en le rejetant, il redevienne l'élève turbulent. Mais finalement non. De ce peu, Lucy était heureuse. Elle espérait qu'il eusse son diplôme sans problème, et tel ne fut pas le bonheur de Lucy lorsque...

... Grey obtint son diplôme un an plus tard, en étant parmit les premiers, avec une mention. Elle était si fière de lui. Elle aurait aimé aller le féliciter, mais ne le fit pas. A la place, elle l'observa de loin, avec un sourire et les joues rouges, pleine de tendresse. Grey semblait désormais si mûrit ! Il avait encore grandit un peu plus. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu plus long. De même que sa voix était devenu encore plus masculine. Il était tous simplement un Apollon, qui ne cessait de créer la jalousie chez autrui. Elle baissa finalement le regard, et s'en alla de l'établissement. Elle marcha dans les rues songeuses. Il n'est désormais plus mon élève... Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. L'année avait été longue, et au final, malgré toutes les entreprises prisent par Lucy pour oublier Grey, aucune d'elle n'avait marché. Je sais que l'amour que je ressens pour toi, c'est l'amour qu'on ressent une fois dans sa vie, et qu'on ne peut oublier d'un claquement de doigt. Grey lui avait dit une fois ses paroles. A présent, elle comprenait exactement le sens de cette phrase. Ce que Lucy ne savait pas, c'était que lorsqu'elle était partit, une personne l'avait observé s'en allait, les yeux remplis d'amour...

Le soleil se coucha. Lucy décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez elle. Soudainement, comme si elle sentit quelque chose, Lucy releva la tête, et quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant Grey. Elle se stoppa dans sa marche et le fixa. Il en faisait de même. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne s'était pas regardé de cette manière. Grey s'avança et se posta face à Lucy. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

_ J'ai été diplômé. Je ne suis donc plus ton élève. Déclara Grey, les larmes au yeux.

_ Oui, c'est finit... Eclata en sanglot Lucy.

Grey en fut attendrit et enfin, il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis si longtemps : il l'embrassa. Ce baiser était magique et contenait tant de sentiment en lui. Des sentiments conservaient précieusement et qui n'avaient attendus qu'à sortir. Les deux indivus se prirent l'un et l'autre le visage dans leurs mains. Ils avaient besoin de sentir que tous cela était réel. Oui réel, qu'ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer librement. Rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter. Ils s'écartèrent finalement, pour s'observer. Lucy essuya les larmes du visage de Grey, tandis que celui-ci en fit de même pour elle.

_ Grey, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais... Je t'aime. Déballa Lucy au plus grand bonheur de Grey.

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer les paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait attendu si longtemps... Il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

_ Lucy, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es l'amour d'une vie... L'amour de ma vie... Déclara Grey d'une voix remplit d'amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leurs désirs ne pouvant être contenu. Ils s'aimaient et en cet instant, c'était tous ce qui importait...

~~~...~~~~~...~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

_ Et regarde là-bas, c'est la nouvelle prof ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'appelait Lucy Heartifilia ! Annonça un jeune élève à l'attention de son ami Grey Fullbuster.

Le dénommé Grey détourna la tête et observa la jeune femme. Tout autour de lui se stoppa. Il la fixa longuement. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Il était charmé par ses cheveux blonds et sa taille de rêve. Mais le mieux fut encore lorsqu'elle lui lança un sourire dans sa direction, quand elle vit qu'il la fixait. Il rougit instantanément, d'avoir été prit sur le fait, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger étant donné qu'elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Grey la regarda partir, avec de léger fourmillement dans le ventre et surtout, une légère pression au coeur...

~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~~...~~~

NB de l'auteur : Désolé pour les fautes ! A plus ! ~ -[ '3' ]-


End file.
